


Secret Garden

by Tsuruon



Category: Monsta X (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruon/pseuds/Tsuruon
Summary: 夜店三Omega台柱梗。注意！！！上述三台柱為：元虎，白虎，崔勝澈。有懷孕描寫，有實名另一半提及，有omega互玩，雷者慎入。





	Secret Garden

“元虎哥好久沒來了…真不習慣。”  
“你明明最討厭被他盯，結果三不五時提起他的也是你。”崔勝澈正襟危坐，目不斜視的回應。

他今天少見的戴了銀框眼鏡，打扮也儼然一副上班族菁英模樣，一進門就被白虎嘲笑大概是從金珉奎衣櫃裡複製了全套衣服出來穿，但怎麼說也是把懷孕五個月的肚子很好的隱藏在不那麼貼身的襯衫和西服外套之下，原本就是不笑的時候相對冷淡的臉相，現在看起來更是隨時要拒絕別人一樣。  
相較之下穿著寬鬆白襯衫，衣服半紮的姜東昊就隨意許多，他看著崔勝澈的樣子，忽然笑了起來。”看來珉奎最近很能滿足你，竟然到現在都還沒你想要撩的人。”

“彼此彼此，跟我差不多時間懷孕的傢伙。”

姜東昊還想說什麼，人群之中忽然有些騷動。崔勝澈站起身來看了一眼，露出今晚第一個笑容。”元虎哥來了。”

打扮守則從來是露多肌膚越好的元虎，今天的穿著簡直可以算是保守，用姜東昊的話來說就是，”皮草大衣底下竟然不是真空”。他微笑的抱了下兩個只差沒用歡呼雀躍來表達欣喜之情的弟弟，”進玻璃箱子嗎？”

“當然進！”

所謂”玻璃箱子”只是個渾名，其實也就是俱樂部裡專門開闢給他們幾個鎮場omega的表演兼休憩空間。在場地最顯眼的地方用四面透明玻璃圍成只有歷代鎮場台柱能進去的隔間。雖然所作所為盡收眼底，客人卻聽不到聲音也遑論能進入－除非哪個幸運兒是同時被邀請入內的。  
擺設依照著各自不同的要求及喜好更換，到他們三人時，就只有一套極為寬敞的沙發，和一塊地毯，足夠三個人隨意用什麼姿勢盡情互相撩撥。

三人入行已經幾年，早已不那麼在意被人看著，然而可以隨意說話的空間，對他們而言仍彌足珍貴。  
首先在沙發上坐下的元虎很巧妙的隱藏起自己已經八個月的肚子，揚起下巴朝他們笑了笑。”這麼久沒看到我了，不來打個招呼？”

\--

十八歲的柳善皓，才剛結束分化進入穩定期的年輕Alpha，本來只是湊個熱鬧來看看所謂”三台柱的表演”，然而猝不及防映入眼簾的，是崔勝澈彎下腰給了元虎一個可以算是纏綿的吻。帶他來的前輩倒是已經習慣了的樣子，在白虎也與元虎舌吻完了之後，略帶可惜的說道要不是元虎現在懷孕了，通常都會更火辣的。

他不知道該對哪個關鍵字反應比較大，懷孕或是火辣。

\--

“你們也都進入安定期了吧？”元虎低下頭看著兩個＂打完招呼＂之後，過度自覺的一人一邊躺在他大腿上的弟弟。畢竟初次懷孕，並不那麼顯懷，他也直到懷孕滿六個月時才真正減少待在俱樂部的時間和日數。

“嗯，五個月了。”崔勝澈答道。

“那麼一切都還好？”

元虎本以為這只是個普通不過的問題，沒想到兩人卻欲言又止的樣子，他畢竟多了三個月的經驗，一思考就不禁要為造成反常的沉默的原因大笑起來。”雖然一切都好但是很想做，是嗎？甚至變得比懷孕之前更想？”

大概沒料到會這麼快被點破，崔勝澈手足無措得差點滾下沙發，姜東昊乾脆哀號一聲抬起手遮住臉。

元虎好不容易才忍住揶揄弟弟們的衝動，只是還是好一會才止住笑。”不用害羞，那是正常現象，本來我們也需要Alpha的信息素使孕程更加穩定…”他把崔勝澈的臉轉回來，拉下白虎的手，朝他們眨眨眼，放低了聲音。”我來之前也才剛做過了，現在屁股裡都還夾著精液。”

本來在直白的說話這一點上就從來不如他的勝澈和東昊，這下更是滿臉通紅，然而崔勝澈乾脆也就一咬牙的開口問了：”所以元虎哥你的胸是因為這樣變大的？”

“這倒不是，是因為……”

\--  
所謂更火辣是指這個？  
柳善皓目瞪口呆的看著崔勝澈一骨碌起身，抬手就伸進元虎的衣領內，織物隨著手的動作而起起伏伏，似乎明顯在揉捏著。年長的omega沒有拒絕，但在白虎似乎說了什麼之後，也去解崔勝澈的衣扣。

\--

“脹奶？！”

“嗯，每天都得被…揉，否則會痛。你可以摸摸看，跟以前完全是不同狀態。”

“勝澈的胸肌也沒以前那麼發達了！”還躺在元虎大腿上看戲的姜東昊立刻出賣同齡好友。

元虎從崔勝澈的襯衫間隙確認了手感，忽然狡黠一笑。”勝澈的肌肉結構比我還早因為懷孕而改變呢，看樣子也會是奶水豐沛的類型。”

“那東昊的胸肌從沒真正練起來過，我看他再過一個月就得準備脹奶了吧。”不甘於姜東昊置身事外的哈哈大笑，崔勝澈反唇相譏。

“那也不是什麼壞事……”元虎笑著，忽然就有些不自在的逐漸低了聲音，大抵omega之間總有什麼說不清道不明的感應，崔勝澈和姜東昊立刻明白過來。

“哥想做了？”

“需要我們聯絡你的alpha嗎？”

“我是想做，但你們難道……不想？”

\--  
到底元虎說了什麼會讓崔勝澈和白虎連耳尖都發紅，柳善皓簡直不能再好奇。  
然而玻璃箱子裡燈光漸暗，三個人也站起身來，表示”表演”暫時結束了。  
他也永遠猜不到那時元虎說的話。

“也叫上你們的Alpha，我們六個一起玩吧。”


End file.
